The weavile chronicles
by Shng Lotn
Summary: A demented weavile telling his tale to a terrified porygon, does that sound normal to you? Even if the story contains; a sandslash with anger problems, an alcoholic Torterra and a crazy pikachu who thinks he's a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know that this is remarkably similar to my own fanfic: 'the wanders of a weavile', why? because I wanted to start again with a new storyline and characters that are remarkably similar to those that were in 'the wanders of a weavile', which I've deleted since it was terrible and nobody liked it. I hope it won't be like that for this one.  


* * *

Chapter 1: a new start**

_Beta sighed in relief as he entered the cave: relieved to be out of the rain. This feeling of relief was soon replaced by horror as he spotted a carcass on the floor, blood freely flowing from where a head should have been, he felt a stab of fear as a figure stepped out of darkness at the back of the cave, it was a weavile._

"_A porygon." It whispered to itself as trudged slowly towards Beta "A porygon!" it suddenly screeched, charging at the cave wall "There was a porygon there too!"_

"_WHERE?" Beta asked, still curious despite the danger, the danger of being in a dark cave with a mad weavile_

"_At the slaughtering." It moaned, bashing its head on the cavern wall "At the slaughtering of the pokemon.-" the dark type's explanation was cut short as it fell to the ground, writhing in silent fury._

"_WHAT SLAUGHTERING OF THE POKEMON?" said Beta._

"_The team Rocket slaughtering of the pokemon!" the weavile screamed, then added as an afterthought "Do you want to know what happened?"_

"_Y-YES P-PLEASE" Beta whimpered, shaking in terror._

_The weavile took a deep breath before starting his tale._

**15 years ago**

Crack!

The young sneasel gasped in pain as the sound reverberated through his skull, the other sneasel smirked "What a loser, couldn't you cope with a single 'slash' attack?" he asked, before charging forward, his claw glowing with ghostly energy "Shadow claw!"

The attack sent the first sneasel flying backwards for several paces before falling headfirst into a snowdrift "ouch!" was the only word he managed to gasp out before another attack, an ice beam this time, sent him crashing into a tree.

Muttering in disgust at the weakness of his opponent, the second sneasel wandered off in search of stronger adversaries.

The young sneasel fought back tears as he disentangled himself from the tree, almost every time he tried to fight Yew this happened! But why did it? As he pondered these questions he suddenly spotted something in the snow, it was shiny and looked like the claw of something. But as he bent over and picked it up, his body became engulfed in a white light, he was evolving!

The newly evolved dark type had barely enough time to examine his new form before a red and white ball came hurtling out from behind a tree and sucked him inside, engulfing him in blackness.

Through the blackness he heard a human voice remark "Your moves are decent, I might keep you

* * *

**I'll give you one guess as to who the human is Hint: he releases pokemon whose moves aren't good enough and owns a weavile**

**Please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how short these chapters are and thanks to Farla and TheSuperSkitty for taking some of their time to leave comments  
**

* * *

"_WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER THAT?" Beta asked, intrigued._

_The Weavile glared at him. "Don't interrupt the story!"_

"_SORRY."

* * *

_

The Weavile felt a sense of fear grow inside him, almost threatening to overwhelm him _'Where am I?' _he asked the blackness silently.

"…"

The Weavile choked back a sob, almost suffocating. What would happen to him? Completely helpless in the hands of some unknown human?

"_Hello, one, two three, testing…"_

'_Is this what being insane is like?' _The Weavile mused.

"_Hello? Am I talking to-? What! How the hell am I psychically talking to a dark type? It's supposed to be impossible!"_

"Who are you?" The Weavile asked, speaking aloud for the first time.

"_Maybe it's because of-. Oh, sorry about that, just contemplating how I can talk to you though you're a dark type, Did a powerful psychic use miracle eye on you or something? Because…"_

The Weavile was starting to feel irritated, he was going insane inside a human device and now the voice in his head was asking questions about his past life!

"…_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you need to… Oh, hello Arceus, no I am most certainly __**not **__communicating with a mortal! Yay! Pizza!"_

The voice cut off, leaving the dark type ironically in the dark. Alone. Or perhaps not, every few seconds the darkness lurched to one side and then back again, after a while he started to feel sick. However this feeling did not last long as a light started to appear around him, and with a flash of this mysterious light he found himself standing on solid ground and looking at two figures, a human and his mankey.

"Weavile use ice beam!" A familiar human voice ordered.

Turning to look at the source of the voice, The Weavile realised that this must be the human who had caught him, baring his claws and looking at his victim straight in the eye, he lunged forward, claws first.

After all, weavile don't get their reputation as the most viscous killers in the world for nothing, do they?

* * *

**How do you like it so far? I'll be extremely impressed if you figure out who 'The voice in The Weavile's head' is without any clues, so I'll tell you that it's a grass/psychic type.  
**


End file.
